A known vehicle body structure is one in which an electrical component (IPU) to be provided in a hybrid vehicle is arranged in a luggage room and which has a platform designed to be shared by a hybrid vehicle and a gasoline vehicle for a reduction in manufacturing cost (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-208518).
The vehicle body structure, however, involves arrangement of an electrical component in the luggage room, which interferes with securement of a large space in the luggage room.
Another known vehicle body structure is one for a hybrid vehicle in which a cover member or the like is mounted below a rear seat to form a storage space, a battery is stored in the storage space, and a fuel tank is arranged behind the battery in a vehicle longitudinal direction (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5760992).
The vehicle body structure, however, involves the need to form the storage space for the battery using the cover member or the like. This increases the number of components and interferes with a reduction in manufacturing cost and vehicle body weight.
Still another known vehicle body structure is one for an electric automobile in which an electrical component is provided below a rear seat to secure a large space in a vehicle interior (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3045269).
In the vehicle body structure, however, a space for arranging a fuel tank is difficult to secure, and sharing of a platform with a gasoline vehicle is difficult.
Yet another known vehicle body structure is one for an electric automobile in which an electrical component is provided below a rear seat, and the electrical component is protected by a cross-member or the like (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-244764).
In the vehicle body structure, however, a space for arranging a fuel tank is difficult to secure, and sharing of a platform with a gasoline vehicle is difficult. In terms of protecting the electrical component from an impact load associated with a collision, a reinforcing member is further desired. This increases the number of components and interferes with a reduction in manufacturing cost and vehicle body weight.